MarvelPower Rangers Alianza de Heroes
by ocnarf
Summary: Dos grupos de heroes se unirán ¿Esto cambiara en algo a ambos grupos?
1. Chapter 1

Marvel/Power Ranger Alianza de Heroes.

Nota: Perdón por borrar algunos fics, especialmente la guerra contra el imperio, pero es que no me sentía conforme con esa historia. Estoy planeando una trama mejor. Hay tantas temporadas de Power Rangers que es muy difícil conseguir un cruce. Voy a usar la temporada de Power Rangers Fuerza del Tiempo. Aunque se en el 2001 y los vengadores es actual, simplemente pongo que están en el mismo año no es tan difícil.

Prologo

Nick Fury tenía reunidos a los vengadores. Con una pantalla holográfica mostrando imágenes de héroes en trajes y un tipo con mascar de metal.

"Damas y caballeros, hace unos días este tipo llamado Ransik lanzo un show de televisión, amenazando a la ciudad de California, Silver Hills, no le pusimos mucha atención porque estábamos ocupados en los asuntos de Loki. También durante ese tiempo aparecieron unos vigilantes conocidos como los Power Rangers".-decía Nick serio.

"¿Power Rangers? Hablas de esos payasos disfrazados que luchan con monstruos tontos. Por favor".-dijo un hombre burlándose.

"Si, Stark, gracias por dar tu opinión. Sin embargo estos grupos han sido muy eficaces contra monstruos y locos que querían conquistar la Tierra. Nunca hemos podido atraparlos o rastrearlos, aparte del grupo que defendió a Ángel Grove o los de Operación Luz. No puede ser coincidencia que apareciera al mismo tiempo ambos grupos con tecnología similar. Algo más al parecer Ransik es un mutante"

"Entonces no sería mejor traer a Xavier o Logan".-pregunto Barton.

"Xavier y su equipo están ocupados con Apocalipsis en Egipto. Nuestra misión es encontrar y averiguar que traman tanto los rangers como Ransik".-dijo el militar.

"Tengo que ver a ese arrogante Collins y su Biolab de nuevo".-exclamo Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Un Mal Encuentro de Millonarios.

Los héroes miraban como Silver Hills relucía con el sol por la mañana.

"Es increíble que ahora tenga criminales, según mis datos no es una ciudad con alto crimen como en New Work"

"Bueno Cap, a todo lugar le llega el momento no crees"

Barton y Rogers miraban toda la ciudad mientras que Stark se dirigía a ver al señor Collins en BioLab.

Iba con un traje muy elegante a hablar.

"Señor Stark, es un placer hablar con usted ¿espero que podamos trabajar más estrechamente con respecto a las armas de batalla?".

Tony se paseó por la había estado estudiando el lugar y paseaba como un niño aburrido en una junta de negocios.

"Bueno viejo, sé que últimamente han tenido problemas con un tal Ransik y tengo gente interesada para ayudar a la ciudad"

"Pues ven te mostrare lo que produje"

Collins lo condujo a una parte donde lo que parecían ser soldados entrenaban.

"He creado a los Guardianes de Plata, soldados bien entrenados por los mejores equipos del mundo y veteranos del ejército. Sus armas fueron en parte gracias a la cantidad de robots que ese mutante y los rangers han dejado atrás, fáciles de reproducir"

Tony escuchaba y se burlaba en su mente, típico un empresario y fabricante de armas que dejaba el trabajo para otros, donde estaba la pasión que uno tenía con su trabajo, la dedicación, en resumen Collins al igual que Hammer era de esos que robaba el trabajo de sus empleados y de otros, pero nunca se ensuciaba las manos, lo cual lo hizo muy aburrido a los ojos de Tony, diablos incluso su padre al final termino dedicándose a hacer discursos y que otros hicieran armas.

"Y este es el líder de los Guardianes de Plata Eric Meyers"

Tony miro a un hombre con el mismo uniforme y boina roja en la cabeza, sabia por las noticias que él era el Quatum Rangers, su mirada era aún más dura que la de Steve Rogers el capitán América y sospechaba que sería como comparar a un matón con guardia de seguridad común.

"Un placer señor Stark"

"Oh por favor llámame Tony, Stark es el nombre de mi padre"

Collins le colocó la mano en el hombro derecho.

"Que te parece si nos vendes un poco de tu armadura, no que tal si cooperamos con la tecnología Quatum y la tecnología de Iron Man podemos defender y dar un servicio a los clientes"

Tony suspiro y hablo.

"Bien, solo que no lo permitiré"

"¿Qué?"

"Hubo un tiempo en yo también pensaba en que debía construir para vender a los clientes, ahora busco que esas armas de destrucción no caigan en malas manos, incluso yo mismo las he destruido y ayudo a mucha gente sin necesidad del pago por mis servicios"

"¿Pero no se da cuenta del poder económico y financiero?"

"Soy la bastante inteligente para darme cuenta de lo que significa, cúlpame a mi Collins, dile a tus amigos del gobierno que tengo muy poca imaginación financiera"

De pronto las alarmas sonaron y Eric se marcho.

"Perdón por esta interrupción señor Stark…señor Stark donde esta"

Seguirá en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Un Mal Encuentro de héroes

Nota: Zeo es personaje de Nanashi The Knigth Of Sky, todo el crédito va para él por este personaje.. Para aquellos que quieran saber OC es básicamente que un personaje original aparezca de invitado en los fics.

Steve Roger luchaba contra Ransik quien había estado acompañado su hija Nadira curiosamente escapo. Cargaban un bulto cubierto. Barton cayo noqueado de un golpe de Ransik.

Steve cayó dolorido y Ransik levanto su espada.

"El famoso capitán américa, no eres nada. No entiendo porque incluso el legendario Megneto te respetaba"

"Ransik"

Una ranger rosa cayo y disparo varios tiros que soplo cubrieron de humo a Ransik.

"Lo tengo"

Pero Ransik se apareció por detrás y la derribo.

"Prepárate ranger rosa, te respeto por tu valor pero…"

"Pero es hora del rock"

Iron Man cayó luego de dispararle a Ransik quien viéndose superado tras ver que llegaron los otros rangers se fue y el Quantum Ranger.

Steve golpeo el suelo.

"Escapo"

Tony cayó al suelo.

"Tranquilo, lo atraparemos luego"

Steve miro al bulto que se movía y le quito.

Lo que vieron los asombro, el sujeto tenía el cabello blanco y en puntas hacia atrás con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, además de unos ojos grandes y de color turquesa, viste una chaqueta blanca, remera naranja, pantalones azules y zapatos marrones.

Los time rangers reaccionaron.

"Es un mutante, atrapémoslo"

Steve se interpuso.

"Alto es un oponente desarmado, no pueden atacarlo"

El mutante movió a Steve y lo arrojo contra los rangers.

Tony le apunto.

"¿Quién eres?"

"No les importa, por ahora solo diré mi nombre: Zeon. Con su permiso me retiro"

Los rangers iban a apuntar cuando Steve los detuvo permitiendo que el mutante escapara.

Jen se enfado y le dijo a Rogers.

"¿Qué se proponían hacer dejaron escapar dos mutantes?"

"Es un ser vivo y merece ser libre"

"Los mutantes deben ser capturados"

Eric también añadió.

"Son monstruos deben ser destruidos"

Steve encaro a Eric.

"No veo diferencia entre Hittler y ustedes el mataba sin piedad sin conocer a judíos y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, pero fueron esos seres inferiores los que acabaron con sus planes"

Lucas se enojó y dijo.

"Esta no es su pelea primitivo"

Ahora Tony se agregó a la discusión.

"Primitivos, miren quién lo dice, un montón de niños en pijama, por lo menos yo si uso una armadura de verdad"

Jen volvió a hablar.

"Dado que ustedes son nuevo en la ciudad, les dejaremos que sigan aquí, pero no vuelvan a cruzarse en nuestro camino"

Steve y Tony miraban a los rangers retirarse.

Eric por su parte miraba y a Roger y dio una señal de saludo militar.

"Como militar, es un honor conocer al legendario Capitán América, pero como la ranger rosa dijo no se metan en el camino de los Guardianes de Plata"

Al irse Tony dijo.

"Esta ciudad está llena de locos"

¿Podrán ambos grupos respetarse mutuamente con el tiempo?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

El Mutante Misterioso

Nota: Zeon es personaje de mi amigo Nanashi.

Zeon estaba caminando por la calle. Era muy de noche y hacia mucho frio.

Fue entonces cuando un ser en forma amarilla apareció.

"¿Quién eres?

"Soy Frax"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Veo que estas desorientado mi buen, si quieres puedo ayudarte pero solo si me ayudas a vencer a Ransik"

El mutante le miro y dijo.

"Vete al diablo, si lo que quieres es que luche con Ransik lo hare por mi cuenta y sin tu ayuda"

"Pero hazme caso te conviene"

"Es una amenaza"

Frax iba atacar pero mutante se movio rápido y le derribo.

Frax miro y vio que su enemigo corrió y escapo.

"Ya me las pagaran asquerosos mutantes"

En la base de Shield.

Fury golpeo una mesa.

"Maldición huyeron todos y enfrente de nuestras narices"

Steve hablo.

"Señor con suerte podremos capturar a estos rangers y encerrarlos"

Tony hablo.

"Normalmente estoy en contra de estas medidas de Rogers, pero tiene razón esta vez esos rangers están muy locos"

Nick se froto la barbilla y hablo.

"¿Y ese Zeon ?"

"Lo dejamos ir, pero le colocamos un rastreador. El tipo es listo se lo saco ni bien lo dejamos libre"

Mientras en una base oculta.

"Ransik pronto reconocerá su peor pesadilla. Tal vez, si este mutante Venomark, quien le dejo su enfermedad sea útil"

Al otro día.

Un monto de noticias mostraba historias y reportes de enfermedades con la misma causa, Zeon miraba en un televisor de una vidriera.

"Venomark"

Tambien en su guarida Ransik miraba atentamente y con odio.

"No es cualquier mutante, Venomrak, fue quien me atacó y me dejo con la enfermedad que a diario me afecta, de no haber sido por el suero de un tonto médico no hubiera sobrevivido. Pero cuando encuentre a Venomark le haré pagar"

Los rangers y vengadores también se encontraban investigando. Sin darse cuenta que eran observados.

¿Cómo resultara esta batalla? ¿Ransik obtendrá su venganza?

Descubrámoslo en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
